


Making Love

by Star_Lite



Series: New Overwatch Imagines [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lite/pseuds/Star_Lite
Summary: You share a soft and sweet night with Jesse McCree.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Series: New Overwatch Imagines [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697278
Kudos: 71





	Making Love

The music swelled as Jesse spun you around your living room, lifting you off the ground and making you giggle before setting you back on your feet and continuing to sway lovingly in time with the music. The cowboy was leaning down and humming into your ear whilst you leant entirely against him, gripping his shirt and squeezing your eyes closed, burying your face into the crook of his neck. “Gosh, there is nowhere on Earth I’d rather been now~” Jesse purred down at you.

“Jess…” A sweet giggle slipped from your lips feeling his strong arms tightening around your form and holding you incredibly close, almost no space between you as Jesse holds you. “I’m serious.” His voice was true as his full lips ghosted against the shell of your ear. “I ain’t ever felt this way for someone before. It’s like you’re all I can think about anymore. You’re always on my damn mind.”

A smirk pulled across your lips. “You say that like it’s a bad thing, Jess~” The man boomed a laugh before replying. “It is a bad thing…” He answered simply. “Because some times I can’t help but thing of you in very compromising positions and… Heh, well it gets me all flustered.” He informed you as your cheeks turned to a soft red hue at his admission. “You see my problem?”

“I see…” You respond sweetly, trying to hide the almost proud smile that was trying to pull across your features before Jesse pulled away, slowly trailing his hands up your form to cup your features, warm brown orbs flickering across your features, taking in every inch of your face before smiling and leaning down to capture you into a tender kiss, holding your face against his own and deepening that kiss, slipping his tongue into your mouth, massaging it against your own, humming as both of your tongues danced against one another just like you both had mere moments ago.

Carefully he moved you backwards until you finally hit the wall, his hands moved from your face to be braced back against the wall behind you then moving his body forward to slot his leg between your own whilst he continued to kiss you in that passionate way.

Your hands clung desperately to his waist, moving up to brush against his ribs, scraping your nails against him and slowly drawing up the soft material of his shirt to reveal his tanned muscles, sculpted to perfection. Your hands ghosted over his bare skin now, carefully drawing up his body, over his abs and against his chest to circle his nipple, softly pinching it and making him grunt as he backed away from the kiss, pressing his forehead against your own, wheezing in deep breaths as your free hand raked your nails down his body.

The feeling of Jesse’s warm lips pressed against your face then, against the corner of your eye, down against your cheek and following your chin around your jawline to where your jaw meets your ear. He took his time against your throat, pulling a section of your skin between his lips and sucking until it was sure to leave a mark for others to know just who you belonged to.

In that next moment your hands moved back down to move against his hips and then pulling apart his belt, the metal clinking softly as Jesse smiled against your throat, pulling another part into his mouth and creating another difficult to hide mark. “Mmmn… Baby…” Jesse purred as he felt you pulling at the button to his jeans, creating enough space so that you could feel his tented boxers brushing against your hand. “Wait, wait…” Jesse huffed against the side of your face before whimpering into your ear. “I need to taste you, darlin’.”

A smile pulled across your features, leaning your head back against the wall and watching as Jesse pulled away from you, tugging his shirt of his head and throwing it to the ground and then pushing his jeans down his legs, kicking them aside. “What you waiting for?” Jesse chuckled and you groaned as you pushed yourself off the wall too, yanking your shirt off and then pushing down your bottoms standing before Jesse in nothing but your underwear. “Fuck, I will never get tired of looking at you.” Jesse dropped to his knees and took ahold of your hips, massaging them as he slid closer to you.

You sucked your lower lip between your teeth and gnawed softly as you felt his hands tugging at your underwear, one gentle tug made them flutter down your legs to the ground and in the next moment Jesse took ahold of one of your legs, hitching it upright and placing it over his shoulder before leaning his head close to ghost his full lips against your inner thighs, travelling higher and higher until his lips found your entrance, darting his tongue out to press prod your hole before sinking his tongue within you.

The sound that pulled from your lips was guttural, arching your back from the wall behind you and grasping Jesse’s choppy tresses between his fingers. “Oh my god.” You whimpered breathlessly, squeezing your eyes closed as you felt Jesse’s warm tongue thrusting in and out of your tight entrance, massaging your walls rhythmically. “God, yes. Yes… uhn…” You whined aloud, rolling your hips as best you would within his grip.

The cowboy then took ahold of your other leg, lifting that and placing it over his shoulder too, allowing him the angle to be able to sink his tongue further within you, face pressing against you in order to get as deep as he could manage. “Yes. Yeah. Uh-uhn… Je-Jesse…” You whined breathlessly, tugging at his tresses harder before your free hand moved up to play with your nipples, pinching and rolling them between your fingers, tugging and adding to the pleasure that Jesse was putting you through.

For a moment Jesse gazed up between you, watching your features become dewy and flustered, mouth opened to allow soft groans and moans to escape whilst your head tilted back in absolute pleasure and hands working your perky nipples so beautifully. He was rock hard by now, but first he wanted to focus on your own pleasure. “Uh… uh… yes!” You cried out breathlessly and Jesse smiled against you as he felt your walls begin to flutter around his working tongue. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” You pleaded and Jesse didn’t dare. He worked you through the entirety of your first orgasm, making sure that you received every wonderful second of pleasure and only as it slowed Jesse pulled away, mouth covered in your juices and grinning up at your panting tone in a cocky way.

As he rose back up Jesse didn’t release your legs, moving upwards and using them to wrap around his waist as he rolled his tented boxers against you. “You feel that, darlin’?” Jesse groaned as he leaned forward to capture you in a searing kiss for just a moment. “You feel how hard you make me?” Jesse smirked before reaching down between you and slipping his thick cock from within the thin material of his boxers, lining himself up with your sopping entrance and saying. “This what you want, sweetness?” He purred against your jawline. “You want all of me?”

“Yes. Yes. Please… please, Jesse.” You whimpered before choking out a loud moan as Jesse pressed inside of you, burying his cock to his hilt within you and groaning in your ear. “Damn…” He muttered sweetly beginning to rock against you, slowly thrusting in and out of your accepting walls. “It’s like you were made for me.” His voice shook as he peppered tiny kisses against your face. “I just wanna be here with you forever.”

You cried out a soft noise. “Me too… Me too, Jess…” You whimpered, arching your back of the wall. You could feel that familiar feeling building up in your core once again, gasping as Jesse’s thrusts grew harder and harder, snapping his hips against your own and trying to find pleasure for the two of you. “Jesse… Jesse, please don’t stop…” You whimpered. “Please don’t stop… uhn… I love you.”

Jesse whined and nodded. “I won’t… uh… I love you too, darlin’…” He responded sweetly, snapping his hips faster, looking down at your flustered, dewy features and smiling in a sweet way. “You’ve never looked more beautiful…” He informed you and you giggled before another moan escaped your lips. “Please tell me you’re close… I need you to be close…” Jesse prayed and squeezed his eyes shut as he buried his head into the crook of your neck.

He continued to snap his hips against your own, panting into your throat as you allowed leaned your head back against the wall, circling your arms around Jesse’s neck. “Don’t stop… Just… ah… a little more…” You whimpered before beginning to spasm in his arms, feeling that pleasure overtaking your entire body, falling over the edge.

The second that Jesse felt you falling into your second orgasm his thrusts grew a little faster, slamming into you, groaning and grunting before finally allowing himself to succumb to his own end. Jesse grit his teeth as he began to pump his cum inside of you, never stopping his thrusts and just fucking it deep within your walls. “Uhn… ah… damn…” Jesse whispered breathlessly before sheathing himself fully inside of you and pressing his entire body against you.

A sweet smile pulled across your lips as your jelly-like legs stayed wrapped around his waist, soothingly pulling your fingers through his choppy hair, massaging his scalp and humming in his ear. “I love you so much.” You could feel Jesse’s lips turn up into a smile against your before he pulled back and gazed at you through hooded eyes and then retorted. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my blog https://overwatchimagine.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please feel free to swing by there to make a request or read my other imagines!


End file.
